Not So Safe
by ebineez01
Summary: M rated continuation of my completed T rated story 'Safe'. Please read 'Safe' before this as it won't make any sense otherwise. Set s2ep9 'Secrets'. This is an AU version of that episode where Sam and Jack go to DC for the medal ceremony but it goes ahead as planned and they stay over instead of going back to the Mountain and Sam shows Jack around her 'old stomping ground'.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews for 'Safe', I'm really quite overwhelmed by the response from you guys - thanks so much for all the kind words :-) this is the M rated continuation that I promised, so if you haven't read 'Safe' yet, please do so before you read this as this won't make any sense otherwise, and you won't know who the OC is.

And for those of you who have decided to come to the dark side...a few warnings:

\- Slight bit of Sam/Deb in this chapter (very slight).

\- Completely OOC for Sam and maybe Jack as well, but this is AU where Sam has a wild side and a past and Jack is not infallible

\- for future chapters, there will be femslash, though Jack is there so maybe that should be a warning for threesome instead/ as well

\- also for the next chapter, there will be serious M rated content. ( _Very strong_ M rated content)

And now for those who are still here after that...enjoy :-)

xxxxxxxx

Deb stayed with them for a while, then begged off to go meet some other friends for a late dinner.

"It was nice to meet you Jack," she said as she stood from the table.

He gave her one of his rare genuine smiles. "Pleasure was all mine Deb."

"Ah, I'll walk you out," Sam said as she stood as well.

Sam took a deep breath of the cool DC air as she followed Deb out onto the street.

"So," Deb said as she pulled Sam to her. "You gonna hit that tonight or what?"

Sam groaned, her head falling forward onto her friends shoulder. "You know I can't."

Deb grinned. "How close is his room to yours?"

"Across the fucking hall!" Sam could feel the other woman start to laugh. "Shut. Up!"

Deb pulled back to look at her friend. "Hey I have to go...but call if you need me..." she said as she turned to go.

Sam grabbed a hold of her arm, smiling when she turned back to her.

Deb returned the smile. "Text me the address..."

xxxxxxxx

"Well it's been fun Carter,"Jack said as he stood and stretched. "But I think it's time to call it a night."

Sam smiled. "I think you're right Si...Jack..."

They walked the short distance back to the hotel in companionable silence, the lack of conversation in the elevator somehow not as comfortable.

"Well goodnight," Sam said as they stopped outside their rooms.

"Goodnight Carter," Jack said with a smile, his hands stuck in his pockets. Then he looked down at his boots.

Sam frowned slightly. _Is he...he almost looks like he's...nervous?_ Her breath caught as he glanced up at her through his lashes.

"Thank you by the way," he said softly. "For tonight I mean. I had a good time."

She smiled. "Me too."

xxxxxxxx

Jack laid on his bed and stared at the tv not even seeing the hockey game that was playing. "Ah screw it," he said finally as he stood and slipped his boots back on heading out to find more beer.

He ended up back in the pub they'd been at and though he liked the place he only ended up staying for one drink, deciding to grab a couple to take back with him.

"Ah crap!" he said as he opened the door of the mini bar realising it wasn't working. He looked around for the ice bucket. "Double crap!" he mumbled as he realised the damned ice bucket was missing! Then he glanced at his door, thinking of Carters door and Carters ice bucket just across the hall.

xxxxxxxx

Deb smiled when the door opened.

"You're earlier than I thought you would be," Sam said as she closed the door behind them.

Deb turned and pulled Sam to her, her lips just touching her friends. "You should have known I wouldn't be able to wait," she breathed.

Sam brought her hand up to cup the other woman's cheek moving forward that little bit bringing their lips into contact once more. She felt Debs tongue ghost along her bottom lip and she moaned into her mouth as a hand covered her breast.

"I've got a surprise for you," Sam whispered against her mouth.

Deb grinned as she kissed along Sam's jaw. "You invited Jack?"

Sam chuckled and gently pushed her away. "You wish!"

"Ha! And you don't!?" Deb replied as she dropped onto the bed.

Sam rolled her eyes at her friend. "You know as well as I do that it can't happen..."

Deb raised her eyebrows.

"No matter how much I might want it to," she admitted.

Deb gave her a sly smile and waggled her eyebrows. "Well I won't tell if you won't. And I'm sure as hell he wouldn't..."

"And I'm sure as hell he's not even remotely interested..."

"Oh really?" Deb replied as she stood and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked slightly panicked.

"Across the hall to ask him of course..."

"No!" Sam cried as she stepped between her friend and the door.

"Come on Sam," Deb argued. "What's the worst that could happen? He'll say he's flattered and turn us down..."

"He'll say he's flattered and turn _you_ down! And then he'll have _me_ court martialled!"

"Okay, okay," said Deb as she stepped away from the door. "I'll drop it."

"Good!" Sam replied with a pout. Then she brightened. "So you want this surprise or not?"

Deb smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

Sam grabbed a bag off the floor. "I went shopping today," she said with a grin.

Deb saw the logo on the bag and grinned pushing her friend towards the bathroom. "Well get in there girl and show me what you got..."

"And since you didn't know you'd be seeing me today, who the hell did you go shopping at Victoria's Secret for?" she wondered aloud as the bathroom door closed.

xxxxxxxxx

Jack hesitated, his knuckles an inch from Carters door. He shook his head realising how ridiculous it was that he was so worried about knocking on her door to ask for an ice bucket. So he bit the bullet and rapped on the door.

"Deb," he said surprised, as she answered Carters door, his heart rate, and possibly some...other...things rising slightly at the look she gave him.

"Jack," she greeted. "Ears been burning?"

He frowned. "Huh?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

"I just came over to see if I could borrow Carters ice bucket."

"Come on in," she said opening the door wider as she took a step back into the room. "Take _whatever_ you want..."

Jack looked at her, his eyes moving slowly over her tall frame. He cleared his throat as his eyes moved back to hers. _Say no, say no, say no..._

"Yeah...okay," he breathed.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N

And I know it's more than mean to leave it there, but the next chapter only needs a few little tweaks and I'll post it very soon :-)

Hope you enjoyed :-) and as usual I'd love for you to let me know :-)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thanks for the reviews so far :-) sorry I left it where I did, but this chapter is long enough on its own. These ones always tend to get away on me a bit ;-)

And now for a few more warnings/ reminders:

Highly, (and I cannot stress how highly) M rated content in this chapter

Some femslash ahead, but mostly with Jack involved so maybe I should warn for threesome instead/ as well

Oh, and maybe some role playing...

If you don't like these things then please don't read...otherwise I hope you enjoy :-)

xxxxxxxxx

She grinned as he closed the door behind him, watching as he made his way over to the mini bar. She hoped Sam wouldn't be too pissed at her, but she had a feeling as she stared at him...after tonight...she'd more likely be grateful.

Sam adjusted the last strap on her new lingerie, happy that she actually had someone to wear it for for a change.

"Surprise," she said softly as she emerged from the bathroom. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth as Deb made her way over.

Jack glanced over when he heard Carters voice and froze. _Holy crap!_ his brain screamed as it tried to process... _Carter...lingerie..._

Deb let her gaze wander over Sam's nearly naked body and it was just as spectacular as she remembered. "Some surprise," she whispered as she brought one hand to the back of Sam's neck, the other moving first to her hip before it smoothed over her silk clad ass. She looked into those spectacularly blue eyes before she kissed that spot below her ear that made Sam shiver. She ran her thumb over her beautiful lips and smiled as Sam drew her finger between her teeth.

 _Holy **fucking** crap!_ Jack thought as he watched the two women together. He'd never thought...never even imagined...that Carter would...

He shook his head slightly really not able to reconcile ' _Carter' ... 'sexy underwear' ... 'another woman'..._

Sam, he thought, as if that small change could possibly make all of... _this_...okay...

She groaned as Deb kissed along her neck, turning her head further to the side allowing her better access. She brought her eyes up and saw...

Sam yelped and dived back into the bathroom. "What the hell!?" she hissed as she pulled her clothes back on before hesitantly reappearing next to Deb.

Deb glanced at her as Jack studied his boots. "You wanted it didn't you?"

"So you went over there!?"

"Actually," she replied loud enough to include him in the conversation. "Jack came here...looking for...what _was_ that again Jack?" she asked as she moved towards him.

He looked up and watched her walk the few paces it took to reach him, not able to stop his eyes from moving over her body once again.

Deb stopped in front of him and smiled as she placed a hand on his chest, running it upwards so it rested on his shoulder, her eyes moving to his, his dropping to her mouth. She moved into him placing a light kiss to his jaw, pleased when he turned his head so their lips met.

Jacks eyes flicked to Sam, wanting, needing to know her reaction to this. She was staring at them intently, and he groaned when he saw her tongue run across her lips. He turned his attention back to the beauty in front of him, his arms coming up to pull her hard against him as he thrust his tongue in her mouth.

Sam looked on as her full-time friend and part-time lover seduced her CO. Not that he took much convincing she noted as one of his hands dropped to her ass, the other moving to her face.

Deb broke their kiss her lips moving to his ear. "We don't want to leave Sam out of this do we Jack?" She smiled as his eyes flicked to Sam. "Believe me, she is something you don't want to miss out on." She turned in his embrace and took a step towards Sam holding out her hand.

Sam's eyes moved to Jack before she looked back to Deb and took a hesitant step forward.

Deb stepped up to her bringing her lips to her ear. "Only if you want to honey..."

Sam kept her eyes on Jack as she placed her hands on the other woman's hips running her tongue slowly up the side of her neck. "Oh I want to..."

Deb gave her a wicked grin. "You wanna put on a little show for the Colonel?"

Sam returned the grin as she brought her hands up to frame Debs face, claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Jack swallowed as he watched his very hot 2IC make out with a very hot Staff Sergeant. He felt himself pushing almost painfully against his zipper as their hands moved over each other, Debs hand moving up under Sam's shirt as Sam's fingers gripped the other woman's belt.

Deb leant her forehead against Sam's and raised her eyebrows in question feeling Sam nod almost imperceptibly in response.

They turned as one to face him hands still on each other's bodies and Jack let out a breath.

"A little help here Jack?" Deb asked.

Jack looked between them, making doubly, triply certain this is what they both wanted. He cleared his throat as he looked back to Carter. "Sam?"

She stared straight at him, her eyes moving slowly over his body letting him see every lustful thought she had ever tried to hide. She moved to him, her eyes focused on her hands as she placed them on his chest. Leaning forward she placed her lips to the pulse point at the base of his throat, before taking his hand and leading him to the bed, pushing him down onto it.

He watched as Deb moved over to join Sam, before they knelt either side of him. He noticed them glance at each other their hands coming to rest on his thighs.

"We're yours tonight Jack," Deb whispered against his ear.

"Anything you want," Sam finished.

He closed his eyes. He had to be dreaming! Right? Then he felt fingers opening the buttons of his shirt, soft hands on his skin... _not a dream.._.

He let himself be pushed back down to lay on the bed, a low groan escaping his lips when Sam's hot wet mouth landed on his chest, Debs hands working his belt, Sam's hand(maybe?) pressing hard against his cock through the fabric of his jeans. He reached out one hand to tangle in Sam's gorgeous golden locks the other running up Debs leg to her ass. Then his pants were open and the sensation of hands on him was much more intense.

"Wait, stop," he choked out. At this rate they'd have him completely stripped and they'd still be fully dressed, and he certainly wasn't young enough anymore to do this more than once...well not for a few hours anyway...

Deb smirked as she moved to lay along his body, her hand still in his pants her mouth on his neck. "Whatever you say Sir," she purred.

He shook his head slightly. "I don't want it to be like that," he said.

"Are you sure about that? _Sir?_ " Sam asked as she ran her tongue across his stomach, her teeth grazing the skin of his belly.

Deb felt his cock jump under her hand at Sam's words and smiled. "Because we're more than happy to take orders from our hot as fucking hell commanding officer _Sir_ ," Deb breathed. "Aren't we Captain?"

He watched as Sam moved her body over his to pull Deb into a kiss. "Yes we are Staff Sergeant," she answered. He was trying to separate military from any of this, and he thought that just maybe, by calling them Deb and Sam and making sure they only called him Jack, he might have been able to accomplish it. But now? Now they wanted _this...wanted_ him to be their CO...and _fuck_...as much as he didn't want to admit it...the thought turned him on as much as it did them.

How could he say no!?

He took a breath. _Okay, so we're doing this..._

"Captain! Sergeant! Fall in!" he ordered, certain his voice had never sounded quite like _that_ giving that order.

Sam and Deb glanced at each other and grinned.

"Move it!" he barked, a slight smirk coming to his lips when they jumped and moved quickly off the bed to obey.

He raised himself onto his elbows and looked them over, making them wait for his next command. If this is what they wanted...then he was going to give them the full experience...

They were both barefoot, both similarly attired in jeans and a shirt...his tongue darted out to wet his lips when he thought about what Sam had on underneath and how much he was going to enjoy seeing it again. As his eyes moved back to Deb there was a slight rumble in his chest at the thought of unwrapping that package for the first time to find the surprise underneath.

Sam swallowed and tried to keep her eyes front and centre as he pushed himself up off the bed and walked around behind them as if inspecting them on parade. She couldn't believe how much authority he could exude, even with his shirt hanging open and his pants undone.

"One thing we need to get clear from the start," he intoned. "This is a strictly voluntary mission. Anytime, from start to finish, you want out...just say the word. Understood?" He needed to know that they were clear they could say no to anything he asked of them.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" they both answered immediately.

His eyes moved over them from behind and his eyebrows rose. "Very nice...form..." he rasped as he moved a hand to each of their backs, running them slowly down to cover their asses as he moved between them. Then he had a truly wicked idea. He paused a moment before he decided on his course of action.

"At ease...Staff Sergeant..."

Sam began to relax, but when the Colonel added 'Staff Sergeant' to the order she pulled herself back up wondering what the hell he had in mind. Her heart raced at the possibilities...

Debs posture sagged a little as she relaxed excited as hell by this little game they were playing. Her eyes followed him as he moved around in front of her ignoring Sam altogether as he reached a hand out to caress her cheek, his thumb moving a little roughly across her lips. She let out a low moan at the look in his eyes and she realised that Colonel Jack O'Neill was as dangerous as he was sexy. Hell the danger added to the sexy and she certainly wasn't embarrassed to admit it.

Jack moved into Staff Sergeant Deb Matthews, his hands on her ass as he pulled her hard against his straining cock, a small smirk coming to his lips as he heard matching groans come from both his lovely ladies. He moved one hand to the back of her head as he touched his lips to hers. "Permission to move and speak freely Sergeant," he breathed against her skin. And he grinned as she immediately reached for him.

Deb moved her hands to his hips, holding him firm and grinding herself against him as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. She felt a little sorry for Sam still being at attention and not being able to join the fun, but she was sure he'd make it up to her.

Jack moved a hand to Debs breast, tweaking an already hardened nipple. He could feel the tension in her body underneath his hands, and he could feel his Captain fairly vibrating close behind him. He wanted her so turned on and so desperate for him she wouldn't be able to hold herself in check...and he had a pretty good idea his strategy was working.

Deb stayed still as the Colonel moved around behind her before pulling her back hard against his body, his hard chest against her back, his hard cock against her ass. He turned them slightly so they were facing Sam, then his hands were working the buckle of her belt, deft fingers quickly popping the button of her jeans before lowering her zipper. She sucked in a breath as his hand moved back to caress her hip before it slowly made its way into her pants, his long fingers finding their way under the band of her panties.

Jack glanced from Deb back to Sam and smirked at the sight of her flushed skin, her chest heaving as much as Debs was right about now. He kissed the side of Debs neck as he slid his fingers down along her surprisingly smooth, breathtakingly wet outer folds. His composure broke for the first time since they'd started this, his head falling to her shoulder with a groan as he slipped a finger inside of her, the fingers of his other hand gripping tightly to her hip as he ground himself against her ass.

Deb groaned low in her throat as he slipped a second finger into her before sliding both back out, moving firmly up over her clit to circle once, twice and then slide back down to thrust into her once again, her hips bucking against his hand.

"Sir..." Sam rasped.

Jack placed his chin in Debs shoulder and looked over at Sam.

"What is it Captain?" he asked, surprised at how strong his voice actually sounded when he felt as though his knees were about to give way. She turned those eyes on him, pleading, lips parted and panting.

"Please..." she choked out, her voice breaking on just that one syllable.

"Permission granted," he said and she was on them in an instant, her mouth claiming Debs, her hands gripping his hips pulling him harder towards them both forcing his hand down, his fingers deeper.

Deb moved one hand to Sam's hip, the other to the back of her head. A second later she felt the Colonels hand move to cover hers.

Sam broke their kiss and moved one hand to the back of the Colonels neck as she brought her lips to his.

Jack was past being gentle or tentative in any way and when he felt Sam's mouth on his he surged forward his tongue forcing its way past her pliant and willing lips.

This certainly wasn't Debs first rodeo, but as she felt his fingers moving inside her, his cock pressed to her ass, Sam pushing into her hand as she massaged her breast and the two of them clashing tongues and teeth and everything else in one hell of a kiss over her shoulder...she freely admitted...this was the best damned rodeo she'd ever been to...

Sensation overload was becoming a real possibility for Jack and he really didn't want to drop his load before he'd even left the runway so he slipped his hand free and took a step back from them both. "Get on the bed," he ordered and cursed his voice for the slight crack in it. It was barely two seconds before they both moved onto the bed waiting for his next command...and God help him if that wasn't _so fucking hot.._.

He took a moment to try to compose himself before he spoke again. "I take it I'd be correct in assuming that...you two...wouldn't be a new thing?"

They looked at each other and smiled.

"No Sir," they answered.

"Sergeant, take off the Captains pants..."

She smiled. "Yes Sir!"

Jack watched as Sam laid back on the bed letting Deb open her jeans before sliding them down over her thighs. Definitely not the first time that has happened, he thought as he unobtrusively slipped off his boots and socks, a slight groan escaping him as Debs hand slid back up Sam's inner thigh, her finger stroking across the wet material of her lacy underwear. Strictly speaking not something he'd asked her to do, but he was more than happy for it to continue as his 2IC arched up into the contact.

He'd never had two women at once before, and at his age he'd pretty much given up on the fantasy ever coming true. And now that it was he really didn't know what to do next...he couldn't decide whether he wanted to watch them together...which really was...wow! Or if he wanted to jump on in there and join them. And of course he wanted to do both...

His attention moved back to them and he could tell they were treading water waiting for him. Decision made he moved to the bed and as he knelt on it falling forward onto his hands and knees Deb moved back a little to make room for him to move between them.

He turned his attention to Sam first as his hand followed the same line as Debs had up along such smooth skin, but he didn't give her what she so clearly wanted, his hand moving over her hip to push her shirt up over her ribs. As he moved his hand over her bra, his fingers twisted a hard nipple and he felt Deb settle behind him, her arm coming around him, deft fingers twisting his own nipple lightly.

Sam watched as the Colonels eyes closed at the feel of Debs fingers on him and she shared a look with her friend.

He shook his head slightly and moved further up her body, his mouth covering hers, his tongue against hers once again as his hand moved down over her side grasping her thigh and pulling it up over his.

Sam moaned into his mouth as he pushed his muscled thigh hard against her and she couldn't help but rub against him.

Jack felt Deb at his back, her lips on his neck and he turned his head to capture her mouth with his, her tongue the dominant one in this kiss. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt, pulling it off over her head to reveal soft breasts piled high in a very skimpy bra that looked as though it was truly struggling to contain them. He dipped his head placing a kiss to the tops of her breasts before he took one beaded nipple between his teeth through the thin fabric. He felt her hand go to the back of his head, encouraging, just as he felt Sam's breasts soft against his back. He raised his eyes to see Deb pull Sam to her and kiss her deeply and he groaned as he rolled onto his back so that they were directly above him. Then they broke apart and moved lips to opposite sides of his neck. He let them push his shirt off as they moved down over his shoulders, his collarbone, and as they each took a nipple into their mouths at the same moment he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and wondered how the hell he was ever supposed to survive this...

Both women glanced at each other and grinned as they felt him tense under them. They wanted him hot. They wanted him panting. They wanted him begging...

As they continued their assault on his body, moving down over his ribs, Jack reached out and grabbed a hold of Sam's shirt pulling it off when she lifted her arms for him. He looked down and swallowed seeing one blonde head, one brunette head, mouths and hands intent on giving him pleasure and he nearly lost it then and there. Taking a deep breath he moved his hands, his fingers twisting into each, and he groaned as their tongues both delved into his belly button at the same time. He felt hands on his pants and he lifted his hips to allow them to be pushed down kicking his leg slightly to let them drop to the floor. Then fingers dipped under the band of his boxer briefs, teeth scraping across his hip bone as a hot wet mouth enveloped the head of his cock through the fabric.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he growled as pushed up into the contact his eyes closed, not wanting to know who was doing what to him.

And then there was a hand inside his boxers pushing them down cupping his balls, and he could feel his cock standing proud now as a tongue traced up the underside of him before lips touched his very tip.

"Oh Jesus fucking _fuck!"_ he growled, his fists gripping the covers of the bed as he realised what they were doing, a tongue sliding back down his shaft to his balls at the same time the head of his cock was sucked into a warm wet mouth. He wanted to look, oh god how he wanted to see that...but he knew if he did they'd both be wearing his come in two seconds flat.

"Stand down," he croaked. Clearing his throat he tried again. "Stand down airmen," he ordered.

Their eyes met and reluctantly they move away from him.

Jack took a deep breath when he felt them leave him, then he opened his eyes. He still groaned at the sight, his cock hanging out of his briefs, and a stunning woman either side of him, eyes dilated and heavily lidded, mouths swollen from kissing, him, each other and from being on his cock.

He lifted the band of his briefs to quickly tuck himself away, giving them both his 'Colonel' stare at their sounds of protest. He slid down the bed dropping to the floor and motioned for them to slide over to the end facing him. First he reached out and pulled Debs jeans all the way off, then looked up at the two of them now only in their underwear.

He knelt, now just about eye to eye with them both and decided what he did to one, he'd do to the other. He moved forward and bought his lips first to Sam's, their kiss loud and wet and just _fucking_ _hot!_ They were sitting close enough for him to be able to turn his head only the slightest bit so that his mouth closed on Debs, the kiss different but no less arousing to him. He let his head drop so that he kissed down along her neck then he turned and did the same to Sam. He sat back a little with a slight smirk on his lips as he reached behind them both, his fingers closing on the clasp of each bra. The smirk widened as two sets of eyebrows rose in astonishment as each bra came free at the same time. He sighed as they looked at him, the smirk saying _'Yep ladies...believe it...I really am that good...'_

He allowed himself that little bit of ego stroking and then he frowned slightly at the logistics of two hands, one mouth...and four breasts...then he smiled as strategic inspiration hit...

After a few seconds of manoeuvring, Jack had them where he wanted them as he moved forward and took two nipples into his mouth at the same time bringing forth matching groans from each of them. He smiled as his tongue flicked over both buds, his thumbnails grazing over the others. After a few minutes of lavish attention he got them to switch places. _Rinse and repeat..._

He pushed them back onto the bed and worked his way down their bodies loving the noises he was bringing from each. Then his fingers slipped under the bands of their panties and two sets of hips lifted in unison as he pulled them down. _Gotta love that military precision,_ he thought briefly before all thought was centred in one...well two...spots. He took in a deep breath as he took in the sight before him. Sam's small patch of hair slightly darker than he had imagined...and yeah, he'd imagined! And Deb...well Deb was smooth all over...

Okay, now the logistics of this weren't quite so clear to him, but, he thought with a mental shrug, if he could shoot two handed, then he could handle this...

He made identical moves on each woman, his fingers teasing, light, before his thumbs rubbed over tight little clits. He groaned and tried to keep himself together as he slid fingers inside, moving forward to bring his lips to Sam's inner thigh, running his tongue along the soft skin there, and now he was finding it really difficult to concentrate on what he was doing.

Sam let out a loud groan, her hand going to the back of his head as she felt his tongue brush hard and flat across her clit.

"Fuck that's so fucking hot!" Deb breathed as she watched the Colonel go down on her friend.

Then Jack felt her hand on the back of his head as well. He felt Debs hips start to move in rhythm with his hand and noticed her body twist slightly. He glanced up to see her suck one of Sam's nipples into her mouth and felt Sam respond, her hips also starting to move with him.

"Come for us Sam," he heard Deb murmur and he ground himself against the foot of the bed. He sucked on her clit and that seemed to be the trigger she needed as she tensed under him, an incoherent noise breaking from her as she clenched around his fingers, and as he gently stroked Sam back down from her orgasm he moved his mouth over to Deb.

As Deb tangled her fingers in his hair he found she was much more vocal than Sam.

"Oh god! You are so fucking good at that!" she moaned as he ran his tongue over her clit. He grinned at the strangled little cry that came from her as he ran his heavy five o'clock shadow over the little nub before he sucked on it hard. Deb stilled under his touch her eyes squeezed tightly shut, surprisingly quiet now.

As he crawled up onto the bed he ignored his protesting knees and placed a light kiss to each woman's belly before he settled between them.

Deb was first to react as she pulled him in for a slow sweet kiss. "You are a fucking rockstar Colonel!"

He gave a low chuckle at her words before he glanced over at his Captain.

She smiled at him as she ran her thumb across his lips. "Agreed."

He shivered as two hands ran down his back. "And now how can we possibly help you?" Sam asked.

Jack raised his eyebrows, not really sure how to ask for what he really wanted next. He was thinking this was the one and only time this was ever going to happen in his life so he really wanted to cover all the bases here.

Deb glanced at Sam and they shared a knowing look. "You want to watch us together."

Jack noticed it wasn't a question. "Yeah," he breathed.

"Yes Sir Colonel," she replied as she moved further up the bed.

"Anything you say Sir," Sam added as she moved to join her friend.

Jack watched, rapt, as they touched each other and themselves...hands, fingers, mouths and tongues where his had so recently been and his cock started some serious protesting at its neglect in all of this.

He knelt on the bed and pushed off his boxer briefs letting his complaining cock free of its confines. He moved a hand to stroke himself as he watched them, lovely talented mouths making each other come once again. He moved his hands to his thighs really not wanting to end up jerking himself off in this particular situation. Just as he was starting to wonder what his next move should be, they started to reposition themselves on the bed, this particular decision seemingly removed from him, which he was actually really more than happy with.

Sam moved up the bed, Deb helping to bunch the pillows up behind her before she moved to settle between her friends thighs. Then Debs hips came up off the bed and she waggled her ass in front of him as she turned to look back at him over her shoulder.

"Do I have to fill in a request form Sir?" she asked. "Because I think they forgot to add the _'Please fuck me'_ checkbox..."

Sam giggled and Jack laughed out loud as he positioned himself behind her. Deb groaned as he entered her in one slow long stroke. Jack gripped her hips and gritted his teeth as he pulled out and thrust back into her. Jesus fucking Christ he was going to have to keep a tight rein on this. But he was forty five for fucks sake and not some horny eighteen year old and if he could force his body to breath with two ripped lungs then he sure as hell could keep his cock under control...

That control slipped when he looked up to lock eyes with Sam. _Don't you dare fucking come!_ he ordered his dick, and the burgeoning sensation dropped off to be replaced with the pure pleasure of simply being balls deep in someone and fucking for all he was worth. He moved one hand to grip Debs shoulder giving him better leverage to give her the harder and faster fucking she was begging him for. He bit his tongue to stop himself from coming when her strong muscles contracted around him, a self satisfied smile coming to his face when she couldn't help but scream her climax this time.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Deb breathed as the Colonel pulled out of her and she rolled to land at Sam's side. Then she moved to place her lips to Sam's ear. "You are in for one hell of a ride," she murmured.

Jack heard her whispered words and smiled slightly, his ego running pretty well rampant right now. Then he turned his eyes to Sam laying spread before him on the bed.

"Well come on flyboy," Sam breathed. "Don't keep a lady waiting..."

Jack growled low in his throat as he dropped forward onto his hands and knees, moving to crawl up over her body.

Deb ran a hand down his side as he moved. "Jesus! Do you fucking practice this shit!?"

Jack grinned at the giggle that comment brought from Sam as he moved between her thighs, pushing them wider so he could get even closer. He watched as her eyes drifted closed, her head arching back into the pillows as he slid his cock into her. Again ignoring the protest of his knees he pulled them under him so he was sitting back on his heels, her on top of his thighs. The position made it more difficult for longer thrusts, but the advantage of leverage was more than obvious if the noises she was currently making was any indication.

Jack was caught completely off guard as Sam suddenly grabbed onto his forearms then used her stomach muscles to pull herself up so she was sitting in his lap. "Now that was hot," he murmured against her throat as he continued to thrust up into her. And God if his knees weren't threatening to pack it in altogether now.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let me," she whispered and she felt him still beneath her. She smiled against his lips as she began to move on top of him, riding her Colonel in earnest now. Just the thought made her groan, her head dropping to his shoulder as he helped her, his hands gripping her ass.

"I don't know what I love more Captain," he hissed in her ear. "Me fucking you...or you fucking me..."

Sam brought her lips to his, her tongue not waiting for his permission to take his mouth. She felt his hand move between them and moments later her vision actually went slightly blurred as she came for the...God had she actually lost count!? She sighed into the side of his neck as she slowly rode her orgasm out on top of him.

As Sam moved off of him Jack collapsed back on the bed stretching out his legs and straightening his knees. _Definitely not eighteen anymore..._

"And what are we going to do about this?" Deb asked as she ran her hand lightly up his still hard cock.

Jacks mind flashed back to earlier in the night when he had to tell them to stand down and he smiled as he told them what he wanted. And this time when Deb ran her tongue over his balls as Sam sucked the head of his cock into her luscious mouth he did look. And even though it was more than two seconds flat, it wasn't too long before he felt his balls tighten, the throbbing spasms hitting him hard as he finally, blissfully let himself come.

xxxxxxxx

Jack stood under the shower in his own room letting the hot spray massage his very tired muscles. The girls had tried to talk him into a shower with them, but he declined all too aware of how _that_ shower would probably end up. He grinned. With him in a wheelchair! Finally he turned the shower off, only because he was sure he was about to fall asleep standing up. He dried off quickly and slipped into the hotel bed naked and so incredibly spent he slept as soon as his head hit the pillow.

xxxxxxxx

In the early hours of the morning whispered voices woke him from sleep and he tensed momentarily, recognising one almost instantly, the other taking him slightly longer to place.

"Carter?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sir," she assured him.

"Okay," he mumbled. "Then what the hell!?" Then he thought about them being in his room. "And how the hell!?"

"Do you really wanna know Sir?" she asked.

He could hear the amusement in her voice even in the dark. "No, I don't!"

"What do you want?" he asked. "Cause as much as I'd like to, I'm not really sure I'm up to a repeat performance right now."

"It's not that Sir," Sam replied. "It's just...well..."

"We wanted to sleep, as in actually _sleep_ with you," Deb blurted.

"Huh?"

"See? I told you he'd think it was stupid," mumbled Sam as she grabbed Debs arm and turned back to the door.

"Well give the man five seconds to think about it Sam," Deb hissed back.

Jack let out a breath. They wanted to... _sleep?._..with him!? "Why?" he asked finally.

"Well, it's just that...well we had each other," Deb explained. "And we...well we kinda thought you might...that it'd be something that you might have liked..." She really wasn't sure whether to add the Sir or not.

He did think about it then. Two warm soft bodies in bed with him...and he couldn't even remember the last time he slept with someone else beside him. Then the fact that they'd actually thought of him touched him. And their stammering nervousness... _after they'd broken into his room_...made him smile.

"I think I'd like that," he answered finally.

Debs hissed 'Ha! Told you!' made him chuckle.

He could feel himself start to respond as he watched their dark silhouettes strip before they settled one either side of him. After a few minutes he felt a hand slide down his back to his ass.

"Sleep Sergeant!" he barked. "And that _is_ an order!"

He rolled his eyes at Sam's giggle. "And no giggling Captain!"

xxxxxxx

A/N

Whoa okay that was certainly a marathon for poor Jack (did I just actually say _poor Jack!?_ ) I hope we both did okay for our first ménage a trios ;-D Maybe he needs to see Janet when he gets back to the mountain and get a few days R&R :-)

Hope you enjoyed it :-) And as always let me know :-)


End file.
